This invention generally relates to a cargo retention system for an interior compartment of a vehicle and, more particularly, to an overhead bar module that is removably attached to a surface of the interior compartment and that provides retention devices to retain cargo.
Providing convenient storage for items that may have a considerable length in comparison to the interior compartment of a vehicle has been a long-standing challenge for automotive suppliers and manufacturers. While some flexible seating arrangements in current vehicles can be removed or folded to store long items in the occupant compartment, these seating arrangements reduce or eliminate the ability to carry occupants concurrently with the long items. The present invention is intended to provide a system allowing for long items and occupants to both be carried in the interior compartment of a vehicle.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is provided a removably attached overhead bar module having retention devices attached thereto. The retention devices allow for items to be carried within the interior compartment while still allowing occupants to be seated in the traditional seating positions. Further provided is an overhead net module extending between the bars of the overhead bar module.